User blog:Tridan V2/Artheon, The Silencer
Artheon, The Silent Shadow is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. He is a custom champion created by me. Abilities seconds, Artheon becomes stealthed. This stealth breaks when he attacks, uses an ability or when an enemy unit gets within 200 range of Artheon, however, Artheon is still able to move during the stealth without breaking it. |description2 = After the stealth fades, his next basic attack within seconds deals bonus physical damage. This damage can critically strike. |leveling = % AD)}} }} Artheon sends forth one of his weapons, if it hits an opponent it deals physical damage to them as well as and them for seconds. |description2 = This ability can critically strike for 50% bonus damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 750 }} Artheon infuses his weapons with magic, dealing bonus magic damage on his basic attacks and decreasing the the target's for seconds. This bonus stacks up to 5 times. |description2 = Artheon's weapons instantly applies 5 stacks on his basic attacks for the next seconds and ignore enemy shields for the duration. |description3 = The ability power steal does not stack. The damage, however, will persist. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = }} Artheon slams the ground beneath him, causing a 500-radius zone of banishing magic to erupt around him. This zone deals magic damage to and all enemies in it every second, and remains for seconds. After seconds the zone collapses, dealing magic damage again and all enemy champions in the zone for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 500 }} Artheon channels for seconds and then blasts a broad area with banishing magic, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area and decreasing their as well as any stealthed enemies for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = |range = / }} Look: Artheon has a normal body, thin but not skinny and muscular, yet not too much. He wears a black vest and black trousers. Black leather shoes and a black mouth cloth. He has a pale, white-grey skin. One of his eyes is brown and he has a scar over his other eye, that eye is completely pink. His hair looks like Dragonblade Talon's hair and he has black leather bracelets. His weapons are two microphone like weapons: a stick with a thicker end. Skins: Pentafan Artheon: Artheon in a heavy-metal like outfit with the Pentakill-band logo on his vest. I came up with this because Artheon is vulnerable for loud sounds and it’s somewhat ironic that he likes the Pentakill-band. Lore: Evelyn wasn’t always as heartless as she seems. A long time ago she actually loved someone. Artheon was silent but was the perfect man in Evelynns eyes. They were together for a long time. Artheon, however, didn’t knew about Evelynns job as an assassin and one night Artheon got himself in problems. He attacked a bodyguard of some high placed Noxian commander. Artheon killed the bodyguard and thereby released the fury of the Noxian commander. So the commander decided that Artheon couldn’t live any longer. And he hired Evelynn to get rid of Artheon. Evelynn didn’t know the identity of her target until she nearly killed him. Just before she would cut his throat she discovered that she nearly killed Artheon. Filled with horror she ran away, leaving Artheon to die. Artheon nearly died, but fate had something else planned. Artheon was found and taken to a healer where he got better soon. However, his encounter with Evelynn leaved one of his eyes blind and damaged his hearing leaving him with a strong sense of hearing which caused him to be extremely vulnerable to sounds. From then on, he had but one goal: To let Evelynn pay for his suffering. He trained to become a skilled assassin, specializing in locking enemies down. When he found out that Evelynn joined the League, he joined in the hope he would one day face Evelynn so he could let her pay for everything. “Pain is the best teacher, but vengeance is the best goal...” - Artheon Quotes: Movement/Attacking: * “Silent” * “Keep it quiet!” * “On my way..” * “Let them feel the pain.." * “For revenge!” When attacking from Shadow Steps: * “Surprise!” * “Didn’t see that coming did you?” Upon using “Banishing Zone”: * “Take cover!” * “So much noise...” Special quote when attacking enemy Evelynn: * “You shall feel my pain!” * “Why Evelynn? That’s all I want to know...” Special quote when allied Evelynn is in the team: * “Hello love...” * “I’ll forgive you, for now...” Joke: * “Keep it quiet class! Or I’ll send you to the headmaster!” Taunt: * “Do I have to shut you up myself?” Special taunt targeting Evelynn: * “This time I’ll not go down that easy...” Upon selection: * “As silent as we can...” Category:Custom champions